Someone's Watching Over MeTwo Years Later
by Renaki
Summary: Sequel to my first September 11th story, Someone's Watching Over Me. Look inside for summary. Please r&r. I'm desprate for reviews!


Hey you guys; I know it's been a while since I've written any new fics, but today I decided to change all of that. As you know, today was the 7th anniversary of the 9/11 attacks, and two years ago, I wrote a story based on the World Trade Center bombing in New York City in Renamon's POV called _Someone's Watching Over Me_ in which she lost her brother that fateful morning. Well, now we're going to do something a little differently today; this story is set today in Shinjuku, Japan two years after Renamon revealed her brother's death to Rika, and now we're going to find out how she deals with his death after that in this sequel. So sit back and I hope you enjoy reading this story dedicated to the victims of September, 11th 2001.

-

Disclaimer: I don't own or ever will own Digimon...and keep in mind that this is in Renamon's POV...

Someone's Watching Over Me-2 years later

"_Just remember: I'll always watch over you..." _

My brother's final words to me kept playing over and over again in my head as I looked up into the evening sky. It was sunset and tomorrow would be the seventh anniversary of his death. Sadly, my brother, Ronomon was one of the many victims who lost their lives on September 11th , 2001 during the terrorist attacks in America while he and I were on a journey in search of a Tamer. I finally revealed his identity and his death to my tamer Rika two years ago, and in turn I revealed it to her mother and grandmother as well, both of which were very supportive to me during my time of grief. As a matter of fact, to acknowledge the 6th anniversary last year, Rika's mother, Makino actually arranged for a trip back to New York City for me to attend the yearly memorial the humans had for their friends and loved ones which they had lost that fateful morning. I honestly had no idea the impact the attacks had on the families, and that in turn helped me to realize that I was not alone; I actually met a few of the humans who had lost siblings that day, and they were surprised to learn that a digimon would lose a family member of their own as well...but I digress.

-

This year would different, however as I was staying with Rika's family this time. While on one of our evening walks, Rika and I actually ran into her teacher, Mr. Mizumi (I'm not sure who Rika's teacher is in the anime, so I'm just making it up...sweatdrops), who recognized me as one of the digimon who defeated the D-Reaper a few years ago. When Rika told her about my brother Ronomon's death, it actually surprised him as he did not know there were any digimon involved in the attacks. Because of this, he invited me to attend his class with Rika and her friends tomorrow morning. In a way I was excited, since I had never attended Rika's school before, but in a way I was nervous as well. Even though I had been among Rika's friends once before two years ago, it was just on a whim as my body had failed from grief from my brother's death-and I was slightly worried of what they might think of me because of that-

"Renamon? Are you ok?" Rika's voice immediately broke my thoughts. I shook my head, snapping out of my trance.

"Yes, I'm alright, Rika-just thinking that's all."

She nodded. "Thinking about your brother, Ronomon, aren't you? Tomorrow is the anniversary of his death you know..."

"I know; and I'm also a bit nervous about being in your class for the first time as well...let's just say it's been a long time since I've been in school..." I sweatdropped a bit as Rika chuckled to herself.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine-besides, you're just visiting, after all...and about your brother, we can go to the shrine tomorrow and pray for him after school's over if you want."

I smiled a bit at that. "Thank you. I'd like that a lot." The thought of my brother was bringing back

quite a few memories for me at that moment as my tail twitched slightly.

"You know, Rika; you remind me a lot of how Ronomon was: strong, caring, and kind; even a bit stubborn at times as well. Something tells me you would've liked him a lot."

Rika smiled. "I have a feeling you're right, Renamon-." she then blinked a bit at the last thing I said. "Hey, now; who are _you _calling stubborn?? I'm not stubborn..."

A smirk pulled at my usual poker face. "Come on now; you can't fool me _**that**_ easily." the two of us laughed softly as I nudged her a bit on the shoulder.

-

The night flew by very quickly as I slept beside Rika in her bed. Fortunately, I didn't have the same nightmare that I had last year, but instead images of my brother and I when we were younger and living in Foxwood Village before we started on our journey together in the real world. (A/N: for those of you who haven't read the stories starring my Renamon, Silver; Foxwood Village is a remote area in the digital world where all Renamon and Ronomon live).

-

Rika and I woke up to the sound of her alarm clock at 7:30 the next morning, getting ready for school. After breakfast, Makino and Ruki, Rika's grandmother were waiting for us at the front door.

"Mom, Grandma; what's going on?" Rika inquired them; I blinked softly, obviously curious myself.

Makino smiled. "Well, since Renamon was going to school with you today, we thought we'd get something for her today." she then pulled out a backpack that was similar to Rika's except mine was purple to match my armguards and had the yin-yang symbol on the flap.

"We thought this might be useful to you, Renamon; it already has everything you'll need today inside it." she handed it to me as I placed it on my back.

"Thank you both." I smiled.

"It's no trouble at all. And of course we have your lunches ready, too." Ruki smiled, giving us two box lunches she had prepared herself.

"Thanks, grandma. Well, we'd better get going." Rika said as we headed out the door.

The birds were singing in the trees as we made our way towards Rika's school. Along the way, we spotted Takato, Kazu and Kenta, who were evidently late to school as they had no time to stop and say hello to us as they ran past. Rika chuckled softly.

"When will those three learn? It always pays to be on time..."

"We're just fortunate that school for us doesn't start for another 5 minutes, that and it's only a few blocks away from your house." I smirked to myself as we were near the school's flagpole in about 3 minutes.

While I waited outside Rika's classroom, she talked with her teacher as the rest of the students were getting out their things from their backpacks. I blushed slightly as I got some looks from a few of the girls who recognized me from a few years ago. Then Mr. Mizumi got in front of the class as the last of the girls took their seats.

"Class, before we get things started, we have a special guest joining us today." he then looked to the door, nodding to me as my signal to come inside. The entire class smiled as I came into the room.

"Hello, everyone; my name is Renamon, and I am happy to join the class today." I said, bowing politely. I smiled as everyone applauded, welcoming me into their class.

Mr. Mizumi smiled as well. "Thank you, Renamon; you may take your seat next to Rika now." I nodded as I did as I was told, and he soon started the lecture.

-

The lecture went by rather quickly as it was soon time for lunch-of course there was the city wide tribute to the September 11th attacks that took place at 8:43 that morning, just as it did two years before. I tried my best to hold onto my normal composure as we had our moment of silence, and surprisingly, I did better than expected, since Rika was with me.

I was sitting at my desk as some of Rika's friends joined her as they began to eat their lunches. One of them, a girl named Laura, looked over to me, noticing that I was sitting by myself as usual.

"Hey, Rika; how come Renamon's sitting by herself? Why doesn't she eat with us?"

Rika looked over to her. "She does that at home, too; she just likes being by herself sometimes."

Another of her friends, Maria, turned to her. "I noticed how sad she was two years ago when she first came here...what was wrong, anyway, Rika?"

I looked to Rika, soon lowering my head slightly; a sign that I didn't want to talk about it right away.

Rika nodded and looked to her friends. "She, really doesn't like to talk about it...let's just say, she lost someone , and it bothers her sometimes..."

Laura nodded as well. "I know how she feels...I lost my cousin in a bad car accident a few years ago."

Maria frowned at this, too. "Yeah; and I also lost my dad when he was killed trying to take down a bank robber...he was in the police force for about 10 years before it happened." she finished, lowering her head slightly as Laura gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

I blinked softly, overhearing this; I had a strong feeling what they were trying to do. It is said that it often helps a person to talk about their feelings, especially whenever they had lost someone who was dear to them. I finally decided it was not right to hold my feeling in to Rika's friends any longer...

I soon decided to get up, bringing my lunch with me as well. Rika and her friends blinked in surprise as I sat next to her.

"I, I also lost someone who was special to me...my brother..."

Rika's friends gasped softly. "Woah...no way..." Laura said in disbelief. I nodded, reaching into my armguards, pulling out the photograph my brother and I had taken the day before the attacks.

Maria looked, instantly recognizing the buildings behind us. "Hey-that's the World Trade Center...you guys were there the day of the attacks?"

I nodded softly, trying my best to keep my composure. "Yes...this photograph was taken the day before...on September 10th."

Laura put her hand on my shoulder. "You know, Renamon; it's always good to talk about your feelings...it's a good way to let the sadness out."

Rika nodded in agreement. "Maybe you should tell the class your story before school's over for the day; it might make you feel a bit better."

I lowered my head thinking about it...perhaps they were right; maybe I should tell them what happened...

After lunch, I asked Rika's teacher if I could tell my story to the class; of course he was more than happy to oblige-and he was surprised to find out about that as well, since he didn't realize that two years ago when I first appeared in front of Rika's friends. I went to the front of the class as they all turned their attention to me.

-

I told everyone the story about my brother, Ronomon and what happened to us that fateful morning. It was a very somber moment as some of the girls listened with widened eyes; even some beginning to tear up at how I lost my brother at the World Trade Center that day. I balled my paws into fists, trying my best not to break down again; Mr. Mizumi held one of them, reassuring me as I continued my tale.

(A/N: if you already haven't read the first story, and you want to find out exactly how it happened, then go ahead and do so.)

-

After I finished, I did feel a lot better than I was the night before; quite a few of Rika's friends hugged me, consoling me and telling me that everything was going to be alright. Of course I already knew that, and I knew my brother was watching over me at that moment, but it still gave me a good feeling that others were looking out for me as well.

Finally the school day was over; we all bowed in respect to Mr. Mizumi before leaving the classroom.

Wanting to pay their respect not just for Ronomon, but the other victims who lost their lives that day, Rika's friends came along with us to the shrine to pay our respects. When we got there, we placed flowers that we had picked from the school's flower garden to place at the shrine.

As we prayed, I could've sworn I sensed my brother's spirit in the area, and that made a smile grace across my face as I know he was smiling down on me from his place in Heaven, waiting for me to join him.

And I know I'll be ready to join him whenever that day comes.

-Owari-

(A/N: I know the sequel might not be as great as the first story was, but then again, what sequels are?? and if anyone can give me a new title for this fic, please let me know; since that one was the only one I could come up with at the time sweatdrops**. **And I hope I do better with the next 9/11 story I write for next year's anniversary...so until next time, see ya.)


End file.
